Kidnapping Our Heroes
by ruthieelz
Summary: What happens when two fangirls kidnap Yugi Moto and Blake Watatoku? And why have they kidnapped them? This story is based on a real twitter conversation me and my best friend, Sierrah were having.  And no, we aren't actually planning on kidnapping anyone.


**This is what happens when two obsessed LittleKuriboh and ShadyVox fangirls get together and plot their kidnapping. This story is based on a real twitter conversation me and my best friend, Sierrah were having, but instead of using LK and Shady, I'm going to use fictional characters instead. Oh and I created NomMomCon for this story.(And no, we aren't actually planning on kidnapping two of the most popular abridgers). This was up before, but I screwed up on some parts of it, so I deleted the original and I'm re uploading it. So enjoy the story.**

**Title: Kidnapping Our Heroes**

**Summary: What happens when two fangirls kidnap Blake and Yugi? And why have they kidnapped them?**

**Genre: Humor/Adventure**

**Characters: Yugi M, and my five OC's Blake Watatoku, Okapi, Serena and two unnamed OC's.**

**Rating: T for silliness and slight language.**

**Warning: Random silliness and kidnapping.**

**Dedication: To my lovely best friend. Sierrah, you are awesome and I love you very much. And to LittleKuriboh and ShadyVox, thank you for your awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I also don't own LittleKuriboh or ShadyVox. Even though me and my best friend wish we did.**

* * *

><p>Blake Watatoku was walking into NomMomCon, unaware that two fangirls were following him. He was going to teach enthusiastic duelists how to come up with a great strategy to beat their opponents. As a bonus surprise, the king of games, Yugi Moto was going to come in and take questions from the fans. Little did both of them know, however, four obsessive fangirls were going to kidnap them and force them to hang out with them.<p>

Meanwhile, two girls wearing Blake and Yugi cosplay costumes stopped following Blake and went into the girls bathroom, which was surprisingly empty.

"So Serena, what are we going to do to kidnap Blake and Yugi?" Okapi asked, with a smirk on her face.

Serena just shook her head. "Jesus, Oki, you're really obsessed with Blake Watatoku, aren't you?" Serena asked. Okapi just nodded her head. _I can't believe I'm gonna do this with my best friend_, she thought. "Ok. Here's the plan. We go to the panel, ask questions, then wait until the panel ends and then yell that we've lost our camera. Hopefully, they'll follow us."

"Do you think it's gonna work? Because I think they'll just send security to help us." "I've got no clue. Do you have a better plan?" "Yeah, I do. Let me explain it to you, Rena."

Okapi then explained her plan to Serena, and after the plan was made, they both smirked.

"Okapi, you are evil and manipulative. But so am I. I've got a feeling this is gonna work. But what will happen if we end up in jail?"

"Like that's gonna happen, Serena. We will NOT get caught. Trust me on this." Serena just shrugged. The last time Okapi told her to trust her on something, they ended up getting suspended from school for filling up the principal's car with concrete. They were suspended for a week for that stunt.

"We'll be fine, Rena. It's gonna be ok." Serena just nodded. "Ok, Oki. Let's go through with this." They leave the bathroom and head to the panel, where hopefully the plan will work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How to create a successful strategy for your opponent Panel<em>**

"Oki, do you think it's a good idea for us to be doing this? I mean, we're not supposed to even be carrying this stuff. Where the hell did you get sleeping powder?" Serena asked. Okapi had aquirred some sleeping powder and was planning on slipping some into Yugi and Blake's drinks. How she was going to do that, Serena didn't know. All Serena knew was that they were gonna wait until the panel was over, then ask if Blake and Yugi wanted something to drink.

If they said yes, then Serena would hand the drinks to Blake and Yugi and they would drink them. Okapi was hoping things would go according to plan, because if not, they would be running for their lives. Little did Okapi know, though, that they would be running for their lives anyways.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, after going through the panel, Serena and Okapi were exhausted. They kept screaming whenever Blake went onstage and told them something about their strategy. Serena almost fainted when she saw Yugi come up to her and say hi to her. Okapi had to calm her down.<p>

"Ok Oki. We need to get to them so we can get their autographs." Serena said. "What? I thought we were.." Okapi started, but had her mouth covered by Serena. "Take it easy. We are.. But we don't need security suspecting anything. You didn't even think of this, did you?" "No I didn't." "Ok then. Follow me, Oki." Oki follows Serena, but stopped when Serena stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Serena only pointed at Blake and Yugi, where there were two OTHER fangirls, offering them drinks. "FUCK! Those two fangirls are gonna ruin our plan, Rena!" Okapi screamed. "Relax, Oki. I don't think they're doing what we were gonna do." Just then, the two girls saw Blake and Yugi fall to the ground. _"I don't think they're doing what we were gonna do, _my ASS, Serena!"

Okapi ran over to the two fangirls who knocked out Blake and Yugi. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Those are unimportant right now. What's important is that we foiled your plan to kidnap Blake and Yugi." the tall fangirl said.

"How did you find out about that?" Serena asked. "We overheard you in the bathroom." "I thought the bathroom was empty, Okapi?" Serena asked.

"I thought the bathroom was empty, Rena. I really did. Now how about we get rid of these two idiots? They've done our job for us." "Well. Can we offer them water at least?" Serena asked, with a silent smirk on her face.

Okapi looked at Serena, then nodded. "Ok. Would you two like a drink of water?" The two fangirls nod their head, then take the bottles of water. The two fangirls drunk their water, then fell to the floor, unconscious. Serena just stared at them. "Oki! Are they dead?" Serena just nodded her head, but before Serena could say anything, Okapi drug her off to where Blake and Yugi were, laying unconscious. "Blake and Yugi aren't dead, right?" "No they're not. Just sleeping. Now, let's grab them and let's go. I'll explain everything on the way."

_**End Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>I know it's not my best. But I tried. So Chapter 2 will be up soon. Also, the next chapter will explain how Okapi killed the two fangirls. So I hope you enjoyed this. And I know this chapter is kinda short, but the next chapter should be longer.<p> 


End file.
